


Think Clean Thoughts

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Morning After, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Artemis and Jason spend some alone time to enjoy each other's company.





	Think Clean Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Someone did ask me to write about them having sex. I don't really write these type of scenes so I hope it's alright. I think this might be the first sex fic with the pairing. No pressure, right?
> 
> I'm hoping we can get more fics and fan art. I can find more Diana/Artemis art by accident than Jason/Artemis on purpose. I guess the former is more popular and has been around for awhile but it's still disappointing.
> 
> Jason and Artemis are actually REALLY flirty if you look back at their interactions. The art depicts so much with their body language. 
> 
> Two flashback lines written by Scott Lobdell.

A smile curved it's way onto Artemis' face when she felt Jason's body shift closer to hers in his sleep. Dawn was lazily lighting the room through the gaps in the curtains casting a warm glow over Jason. In no hurry to go anywhere Artemis set her sights on her lover admiring his form. 

 _By the goddess he is beautiful_ , she silently marvelled.

Dark locks of hair spilled out onto his pillow, a few wayward hairs obstructed his face from her view. Carefully, with the utmost gentleness Artemis brushed the strands to the side to better study him. In his sleep the cares of the days were gone and his body held no lingering tension. Jason had tried not to fall asleep by her side in fear of disturbing her with his nightmares. But when the afterglow had worn off he couldn't find it in himself to leave her side. Artemis could almost hear the excuses he'd mentally give himself as if he would actually leave after another five minutes. 

_Jason had stared at her in wonder, a mixture of desires and surprise in his eyes. As if part of him couldn't believe they had sex and she was still there. There had been caresses to confirm that yes it had all been real which had escalated to kisses. Each longer than the last and filled with such passion it left them breathless. Artemis loved how responsive he was and mentally prepared for another night where she'd explore it fuller. As it was she hadn't been in a state to be a patient enough lover for that task, not when this exploration was still so new between them. At the start Jason had tried to be quiet but Artemis wouldn't permit it. The sounds he made were to incredible to silence. Every grunt and sigh informed her of his enjoyment. His moan when she lowered herself made Artemis pause as her body shuddered in response._

_The way he arched to meet her...the look in his eyes...gods his eyes' intensity would be the end of her. It made her feel perfect in the way she had once assumed becoming the Shim'Tar would. Jason's gaze scorched her with it's heat and emotion. The latter had brought out something within her more than once making her turn to jelly even as pleasure surged through her body. Their union had been long overdue building since they had first met and impossible to ignore._

_She hadn't realized she had been babbling until Jason had given a breathy "yes" in response. Artemis found herself unable to stop speaking. To stop insisting he was hers not even when she saw the look in his eyes. A new thrill overcame her that she wouldn't understand until later. Any mortification she'd feel for being possessive would be gone. Because Jason liked it, he liked seeing how much he was desired._

_The pounding of her own heartbeat was so loud Artemis thought Jason could hear it. He must of as it sets the rhythm of their movements, growing more and more erratic as they went on. The trail of fire Jason sets to her skin made her start to pant. A sob escaped her lips before she realized it and she pushed back earning a cry from Jason. Somehow their hands meet and fingers interlaced. Blue meets green and their is no hiding any secrets. His adoring gaze pushed her over the edge as she gave a sharp yell. It's not long before Jason followed her with a muffled scream of his own when he pressed his lips against her skin._

_They had fallen into a peaceful sleep not long after that._

Crimson hair blanketed Jason's form while the actual bed sheet pooled at his feet. She liked the image it presented but moved her long mane to the side for a better view. Artemis' time in man's world hadn't started out as pleasantly as Diana's. She had lost her way and been jaded for so long.

"Yet you made that change." She mused toying with one of his bangs.

It had been Jason and Bizarro but she hadn't seen the kind soul in the clone until Jason convinced her to give Bizarro a chance. Jason had allowed her to open her heart again, to support her when she finally got closure for old wounds and given her a chance at a new path. Skimming her fingertips against his cheek Artemis felt her heart jump at the contact.

"Yes, I blame this on you." She tried to sound serious but her tone was too light. Movement drew her eye to the mirror and Artemis caught herself smiling. 

_I must have been smiling for some time. My face is starting to hurt._

Unbidden darker memories came to mind.

_"P-Please, lady...I have a son." It was the desperate plea of a father trying to make amends._

_"What should I care about your son?" She had carelessly replied._

The irony was too much for Artemis and guilt threatened to take hold of her again--

Jason rolled closer to her to snuggle for warmth.

_As I suspected, a cuddler._

Properly distracted the memories of her own self destruction faded. They would return later but for the moment she was safe in the here and now.

Unfocused blue eyes peered at her from under thick lashes.

"Ar...mis?" He slurred. Brow furrowed in confusion his mouth turned into a cute pout.

"Hmm?" Stretching down besides him Artemis let her hand slowly wander. Moving from his cheek to tuck his hair behind his ear then trail down his jaw line to the thick column of his neck. 

Blinking Jason watched her as she continued to touch him. A chuckle escaped her when she saw the realization click in his eyes. There she was next to him in bed with only her hair to preserve her modesty. Memories of their night together brought a sudden alertness to him.

"We...you..."

"Yes. Intercourse usually does require two people. At least the type we engaged in." Artemis stroked his side before resting her hand on his bare hip.

"It just...I don't want this to be a dream." The absolutely smitten look on his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Then I suppose we must continue to ensure it isn't." Slipping from his hip Artemis' hand curved around his shapely rear. Hearing tiny gasp brought a mischievous smirk to her face. "I do want to hear you scream, Jason. And I intend to get my way."

Jason grinned just like he did when Artemis suggested they find somewhere private on their first date. (Before he realized the **real** reason why.) As if he's giddy at how naughty their being. "I think you heard a variety of sounds, Artemis."

"I disagree. Although I did appreciate the noises you made when..." She trailed off then pitched his nipple with her free hand. Jason bit his lip to prevent himself from yelping.

Glaring he crossed his arms defensively over his chest while Artemis giggled. "I just didn't realize I was so...sensitive there. I've never been touched like that."

"So I noticed."

"You were just...just really good at playing with them, I guess." Jason shyly added.

She smirked. "I know."

"You know you made some interesting sounds too." He countered.

"I don't dispute that. I even recall claiming you as mine. Which you never denied." Tracing the bruise on his neck Artemis admired her work. She hadn't intended to mark him as hers with a hickey. The sight was arousing, frustratingly so.

"I want to belong to you." It came out like a husky whisper, a confession he probably didn't think she heard.

"Good. I'm glad we can agree on something." Gently prying his arms away from his chest she place them on her to encourage him to touch her. Not needing any more prompting he did so with confident strokes only glancing up to read her reactions when he grew bolder. Artemis raised an eyebrow to silently convey _"if I didn't want your hands on me I won't have place them on me in first place"_ and to his credit Jason understood the message. His snicker brought a joy to his face that Artemis wished to see more often. 

Artemis had rarely considered herself an overly emotional person. For years she had scorned expressing one's feelings so openingly. It had been hard to become her own person after spending her life preparing to be the Shim'Tar. Joining Jason and Bizarro had allowed Artemis the freedom to be herself. To truly love for the first time since Akila. Jason was an open book to her and had been since the start. The moment when his feelings for her became less than platonic she had knew, perhaps before he was aware of it. 

Sitting up Jason started to lavish kisses upon her only stopping when Artemis tilted his head up. "First we eat then we can continue."

As much as she'd like to carry on she had to consider his wellbeing. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he was dehydrating.

"If you insist." His cheeky meaning was ignored.

"I do." Placing a chaste kiss onto his lips Artemis rose off the bed. His eagerness to be with her again was extremely apparent and delighted her to no end. Causally stretching her supposed kinks out of her muscles she caught Jason appreciating the sight. "Enjoying the view?"

"Like you're not showing off." Reclining with his back on the bed Jason presented a pretty picture. The things Artemis wanted to do to him...but they'd have to discuss that at a later date.

"Me?" Artemis asked sounding sincerely surprised by the accusation even though he had been entirely correct. "Look at you. Out of the two of us you're the one that's positively indecent."

He gave a careless shrug, "I can't help it at the moment."

"You can by getting dress." Tossing him a robe Artemis put on her own hoping they'd be able to resist the temptation a little longer. 

With a sigh Jason took the robe and tied it in place. Enough to give him _some_ decency but not enough to hide some noticeably sections of skin. Leaving the bedroom Artemis then descended the staircase taking in the lovely view Jason's safe house offered. With Superman taking Bizarro for studies at S.T.A.R. labs and showing him the Fortress of Solitude it left the couple alone for the weekend.

_Thank the goddess we finally were permitted some time off for this._

Pouring them each a glass of orange juice Artemis considered what she wanted to eat.

"Do you want me to make something?" Jason asked pressing a kiss to her cheek. The solid feeling of him at her back, the sound of his voice spoken so close to her ear and the endearing gesture of affection was so pleasant she groaned. Or at least she thought she did.

"Did you just purr again?"

"I never purred !" Artemis denied hotly. Then she paused and asked in a curious tone: "Again? When did I purr before?"

"When I," Jason chuckled, "did that thing the first time and you broke the lamp."

"Oh. Yes, that. Well. You certainty surprised me." She recalled how good he had been at discovering sources of pleasure for her. _Perhaps he figured it out based on the sounds I made?_

"I'm not sure how to take that but I'll start breakfast." Separating himself from her Jason started getting items out of the refrigerator.

"I meant that in a good way, Jason. You're able to learn at a decent rate. Who knows, maybe you'll adapt to more advanced Amazon practices."

"If you want to try it out I'm all for it." Cracking the eggs into the pan Jason had a gleam in his eye.

"We can discuss it once we're out of the 'honeymoon' period. I don't think either of us currently has the patience required for it." For a moment they were quiet listening to the sizzle of their breakfast as Jason cooked.

"We could still talk about it."

"I know but I'll probably want to do it if we start introducing topics. It never works out if we rush into it." All it does is end in frustration, dissatisfaction or feeling uncomfortable with one another. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you when you visit Bana-Mighdall?" Grabbing the plates Jason started scrape their eggs and sausages off of the frying pan.

"Jason..." Placing her hand on his Artemis shook her head. "You shouldn't force yourself to go back there. Not for me, not for anyone."

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Just the site and the area around it?" She didn't dare say it was his death site or name the vile monster that murdered him. "I need to give this some serious consideration and you should too. I appreciate the support but I don't think it's worth the harm it could do."

"I want to go to really learn about your people. We didn't get the chance to stick around long last time." Taking a sip of his drink Jason stabbed his fork into his food.

"I'll think about it, Jason. There's still time to decide before I need to take the trip." Digging into her scrambled eggs she considered his request.

"That's all I ask, Red."

It was touching that Jason wanted to learn about her people, to see how she grew up. But it would be selfish of her to not consider the pain it would cause him. Once in Bana-Mighdall he'd be fine but traveling there? What if they were attacked or something else triggered his post traumatic stress? It might pain her to ask Diana for advise but she would for Jason. Perhaps he could speak to one of their healers as well to act as a counselor for him. Thinking of a means to transition onto a safer subject Artemis recalled the first time they spoke about her home.

"I suppose you'd like Bana-Mighdall well enough. At the very least you're not under the impression you'll automatically explode because of your gender." 

The teasing had the desired effect in making Jason roll his eyes. "In my defense I was never properly informed. The most Batman ever told me was that Themyscria was an island only inhabited by women and I should have clean thoughts. Which is ridiculous because telling someone _**not**_ to think something always has the opposite effect ! Which he knew because I caught him smirking after he said it!"

Trying not to choke while finishing up her meal Artemis pictured Jason as Robin desperately trying not to think lustful thoughts. Leaning back in her seat Artemis didn't try to tighten the loosening belt to her robe. A path of viable skin between the opening of her robe widened when she folded her arms behind her head. 

"Think clean thoughts?" Stretching she watched Jason valiantly attempt to keep his gaze at eye level. Humming she absently ran her finger on the plate picking off a sliver of eggs that had been stuck on. Bringing it to her mouth she swallowed it thoughtfully giving a moan of delight. "Whatever could you have been imaging about Amazons?"

Jason made an unintelligible noise when piecing green eyes directed their intense gaze on him. "I...I...eey..."

His embarrassment was clear although Artemis wagered the answer to her question was to blame rather than his desire to ravish her. Interest perked Artemis stood up to get closer to him. Not bothering to draw the robe close she watched Jason squirm as she drew nearer.

"You did think dirty thoughts, didn't you? Why don't you tell me what they were?" Her mouth brushed against his ear lobe when she spoke and Jason shivered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The clean thoughts bit is a reference to "For the man who has everything." Diana comments on Jason and Bruce getting cold in the snow and Jason's amazed she can make that comment given what she's wearing. Bruce makes his comment, Jason looks uncomfortable and Bruce smirks. I made it more about Amazons in general.
> 
> The lines between (who we assume is) Willis and Artemis seem like their come into play. You can read this as Artemis not telling Jason if you want but I'd like to think this is sometime later after they settle everything. He's alive (kinda?) so who knows how it will play out.


End file.
